1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronics, markets for cellular phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), and mpeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, and markets for other various portable electronic devices such as smartphones, smart pads, electronic book readers, flexible tablet computers, and portable medical devices attachable to the human body have markedly grown.
The growth of markets for such portable electronic devices has increased demand for batteries suitable for operating such portable electronic devices. In addition, such portable electronic devices are increasingly required to be flexible in view of durability during transportation, storage, and impact, and thus the demand for flexible batteries has also increased.